My Sister Married A Rockstar
by Boy-Who-Won't-Stop-Liven
Summary: My, Dustin's POV. It's my second oldest sisters wedding day to Nick Jonas and as I stand here with one of her best friend, I look back on the past fourteen years that brought us to this moment. This is dedicated to my sister Kaylee, Beautiful-Girl93


My Sister Married A Rockstar

**Dedicated to my sister Kaylee(Beautiful-Girl93)**

My sister Kaylee, had been singing her whole life, so it was no surprise that at the age of 10, she was discovered by our dad's old manager, Lou Halton at the local fair closing concert, where she sang the national anthem and two songs that she had written herself Anti-Shock and Writing Lines. She had also accompanied each song with her guitar, which she has been playing since she was 4. My sister wanted to keep her old life, so after coming up with the idea of a stage name, a life background and a new look, finding the right wig, adopting our grandmother's maiden name for her stage name, she christened herself Katelyn Sylon. Not wanting to reveal her secret, our parents, our older sister Larissa, myself, and a few years down the road baby Derek got stage names. When we were in the company of our celebrity friends we would be called Daniel (Derek), Laura (Larissa), Damion (myself), Angie (Mom) and Thomas (Dad) Sylon.

The world came to know us as the Sylon family. We all had friends that would later, find out our secret lives as celebrities and adopted stage names, so when they could they would be able to join us without revealing Kaylee's secret life as Katelyn. We all had friends that wanted to join us, when Katelyn had concerts, so after talking with our parents, our friends bought wigs, found their perfect stage names and then they finally became their alter egos.

Alex was christened Amy Ross. Emily and Taylor became Erin Johnson and Tina Richards. Jason was renamed Jack Brians. Ryan was called Richard Stewart when he was in famous company. Mitchell, Cody and Katherine decided to called Micheal Peele, Colin Weir and Karey Black.

It was when Larissa was 16, Kaylee 14, myself 12, and baby Derek just born, that Lou told us that Kaylee as Katelyn would be joined by the Jonas Brothers on her Pheonix Phire world tour. Katelyn, Lou and our parents, Alexia and Todd, met them a week later and the tour was set to start the day after Larissa's last exam.

Over the following months, Katelyn/Kaylee had gotten pretty close with the brothers, it was in our home town of Toronto at the Air Canada Center, the last Canadian concert of the tour did Kaylee finally decide that Kevin, Joe, and Nick would know about her secret that night after the concert.

It was after the concert when we pulled the boys into "Katelyn's" dressing room and told them our family secret.

**Flashback:**

_"Hey guys, my mom wanted to give you a couple if baskets filled with her baked goods, so can you like come to my dressing room with me to get them, because there is way to many for just me to carry", Kaylee dressed as Katelyn asked the boys as they walked off the stage. It was true, our mom made them her cookies and muffins._

_At the thought of baked goods, Kaylee swears that all their eyes had widened. Mom had made our favorite cookies, which were her specialty. She had made her strawberry, blueberry and cinnamon muffins, and her banana and peanut butter cookies._

_When the four of them, entered her dressing room, mom made sure to hand Derek over to dad, and as soon as Derek was out of her arms, she was being suffocated by Nick, Kevin and most of all Joe. The three of them held her in their hug for 10 minutes, then we had to start to pry them off her._

_Kaylee then decided to speak, because she knew it was time to tell them._

_"Nick, Joe, Kevin what I am about to tell you, is something I only tell people that I feel that I can really truly trust", Kaylee started._

_"It's good that you trust us and all, but your not like a man, are you", Joe asked interrupting her, also earning a slap from her._

_"Oh my Jonas, you hit a Jonas", all three of them yelled._

_"Will the three of you be quiet and listen or will I have to go tell the wall", Kaylee said starting to get angry. You see she has the anger of a red head, as a brunette and it's a good thing that her wig is red, because then she can play the part perfectly. I guess Nick knew the rule of never getting a brunette or red head angry, because he was the first to speak to calm her down._

_"Katelyn, I'm sorry really, tell us, what you wanted to because if you back out now, I might just need to set Joe on you, so he can tickle you until you tell us", Nick said apologizing._

_Kaylee took a deep breath and looked at us. We all nodded, if she didn't tell them now, it would only get harder, down the road. She smiled at Larissa, Derek and me. She was ready._

_"Alright, when I was discovered, I knew that my life would never be the same, so I bought a wig, adopted my grandmother's maiden name and became my famous alter ego, so I would still be able to go out into public without people following me. So I guess what I'm saying is that I feel like I trust you three enough, for you to know my true identity, " she then pulled off her wig of red hairs to reveal her hazel hair, "the real is me is a brunette named Kaylee Schikschneit."_

_Nick, Joe, and Kevin looked at her and then looked at us. In return, we all took off our wigs, but Larissa was that explain our reason to them._

_"When Kaylee adopted the name Katelyn Sylon, we knew that if we went out into public with her as Katelyn as our true selves, Kaylee's secret could have been easily figured out quite quickly, so we bought our selves wigs, adopted new first names for when we went out as 'Katelyn's' family, so we wouldn't blow her secret", Larissa reasoned._

_Nick, Kevin, and Joe were silent the whole time, holding cookies half-way up to their mouths. Kaylee was looking distressed as she looked between her and us._

_Kevin was the first to recover._

_"Katelyn...sorry I mean Kaylee, I'm grateful that you turst us enough to tell us a big part of your life and I feel that my brothers are as well, but just in shock", Kevin said hugging her. It was at that point that Joe and Nick also snapped ot their states to hug as well._

**End Flashback**

That had been 10 years ago, not many people can say that they have normal friends, along with celebrity friends. As for this family, you can't really call us normal, seeing as each of us have two identities and two different groups of friends.

In the following two years, the contact between the four of them had become see with them living in California and us living in Toronto, Kaylee and the boys weren't able to see each other unless they had a premier they were all invited to, or a tour. It was August 4th of the third year that had become to be known as one of my sister's happiest days on Earth up to that date, according to her she had many more.

**Flashback:**

_Kaylee had been on the phone with the Jonas boys for almost 2 and a half hours before it was finally removed from her ear, but the silence in the house at that moment was broken when she unleashed an Earth shattering scream._

_Derek, who was to at the time, started crying at the sound, but stopped when he saw Kaylee running downstairs smiling._

_"Kaylee, what was the screaming about", I had asked her as she ran past me. She stopped in mid-step and turned to me._

_"You'll never guess, who is moving in next door", she screamed almost making me deaf. I had a bit of an idea, but I wanted her to have some fun, so I had told her her a lie._

_"No clue", I said smiling._

_"Nick, Joe, Kevin and Frankie", she yet again screamed and ran out of the room to tell our parents and sister. As I think about it, that scream should have made me deaf in both ears. _

_It wasn't until later that I heard, Larissa and mom scream as well, when she heard the news. Dad, myself and Derek, whom probably had no idea what was happening, were not so phased as Larissa, mom and Kaylee. Then again, no one could be as phased as they were at this time. _

**End Flashback**

It was that week, when the Jonas family moved in next door to our house. The day that they arrived we helped them move in their stuff, and invited them over for a barbecue and swim. Larissa, Kaylee and I were terrific swimmers at the time(not that we still aren't, but we were much better when we were younger).

Kaylee and Larissa had to set up, the kiddie pool for Derek, seeing as he was only two at the time.

In the following years when Larissa was twenty, Kaylee eighteen, Derek had just turned four and myself had just celebrated my sweet sixteen.

Both families had been great friends for a long time, and we all started to notice all the flirting that was going on between Nick and Kaylee.

Finally a week before Nick's nineteenth bithday, did Kaylee and Nick go on their first date. That was when it was decided that Joe, Kevin Frankie and I would follow them on their date to Cody Linely's new movie "Following Roy".

**Flashback:**

_Nick was coming to pick Kaylee up at 8:00 that night. She had been getting ready since 4:30._

_To Kaylee and Nick, Kevin Joe, Frankie and I were just going to be hanging around at the city mall, that was near the theater, but I had this feeling Kaylee knew that we were going to spy on them._

_It was five minutes before 8:00 that i was picked up, we had driven around the corner and we waited for Nick and Kaylee to drive pass the corner and start their date._

_Ten minutes later Kaylee and Nick left and rove off to the theater. We spent 15 minutes following them. Kaylee was dropped off at the front to buy the tickets, while Nick parked the car. Joe, Frankie and Kevin handed over their share of the ticket money and I bought them, while they parked the car._

_Nick joined my sister at the concession stand, and bought them a small popcorn and a smoothie to share. We waited until they were getting straws to order._

_We got to the theater to find Nick and Kaylee sitting smack dab in the middle of the theater. We had to run up to the seats two rows behind them, so they wouldn't see us. The movie started 5 minutes later and it seem like my sister and Nick weren't doing anything until the movie was almost over._

_Nick and Kaylee had started whispering to each other. Now I knew Nick takes his purity vow seriously, so it wouldn't be you know what, so I started throwing popcorn at them._

_All in all, there wasn't anything good to spy for._

**End Flashback**

In the following four years things between Nick and Kaylee had gotten pretty serious.

After two years of dating, Kaylee and Nick had decided to get a small loft on the Lakeshore together, with each of them paying for half of the rent. Kaylee and Nick had given both their fathers keys into the loft.

Each of us were called one week in July by Kaylee inviting us over to the loft. According to her, Nick and herself had decided that they would have everyone over for dinner, so the family could see the new place.

**Flashback:**

_My parents were driving myself and Derek to the loft. Larissa was driving with her husband of 6 months. We would be meeting the other Jonases there._

_Nick and Kaylee lived in a small loft community on the Lakeshore , where there were no elevators and only 4 flights of stairs. Kevin, Joe, Frankie, Derek and I were complaining the whole way to their loft, which they had decided should should be on the top floor to make their wonderful brothers suffer._

_We had survived our venture up the stairs and had arrived at their loft, dad had taken out the key that Kaylee had given him and he let us all in. We had taken our shoes and walked into the kitchen to see Kaylee sitting on the counter, with Nick standing between her knees, his back to us and making out with her._

_Kevin, Joe, Frankie, Derek, and I went to cover our eyes because one thing we did not want to see were our siblings making out, like I mean ew. Who would want to kiss my sister?_

_Dad and Paul looked absolutely livid with the two of them, but Denise and mom actually looked happy for them, which confused me. Joe, Kevin, Frankie and I were all for getting out of here, because if we didn't we might have gotten sick._

_Dad went over to Kaylee and Nick and smacked Kaylee's head. After what Kaylee explains to me as a sharp shot of pain that made her lose IQ points, the two pulled apart and looked at the family. Kaylee and Nick turned as red as Kaylee's Katelyn Sylon wig._

_"Oh my. I am so sorry. We didn't hear you come in", Kaylee said meekly._

_"Of course two wouldn't, you and my brother were playing tonsil hockey", Joe said embarrassing the two even more._

_"Well, why don't we take a seat int he living room and get a little comfortable", said a very red Nick, while hugging my sister._

_It seems that after the whole Kitchen Tonsil Hockey game as it came to be called, the mood had become much lighter. Kaylee and Nick had decided that they would make the dinner which no one in the world would be able to say no to. Kaylee had after all had a great cooking ability, having learned from our grandmothers, so their was no worry at all of Nick and Kaylee going hungry while living in the loft._

_Kaylee had decided to make her specialty of roast chicken legs with friend peppers and home-made mashed potatoes. Well lets just say hat Kaylee really out did her self._

_It was after dinner, that Kaylee had decided to show the females her new dish set. yes, I know BORING. That Nick had pulled Dad, Derek and I into the main hall leaving his brothers int he dining room and asked us something that was no surprise._

_"Well Todd, Dustin and Derek, I've been wanting to ask you something, and I've been meaning to do this for awhile", Nick said and was looking very nervous._

_Derek was looking as if he had no clue in the whole entire wold, what he was asking us about, and now that I think about it he probably didn't. Dad and I had shared a knowing look though._

_"Well I wanted to ask you your permission for your daughter and sister's hand in marriage", Nick asked us, as he took out he ring he bought for her._

_Before dad and I had a chance to answer, six-year-old Derek, whom we thought had no idea what Nick was talking about, had launched himself at Nick, and was hugging him tightly around the legs._

_"You can take that as your answer, Nick", Dad said shaking his hadn, as I followed in suit._

**End Flashback**

It wasn't until Kaylee's 23rd birthday dinner at the Keg Mansion in downtown Toronto near where they lived, did Nick finally have the courage to ask her to marry him and he had done it in front of the whole restaurant and family.

**Flashback:**

_Nick had made reservation at the Keg mansion in downtown Toronto for the whole family. he had decided that he wanted us all there for the proposal to make it that much better._

_We were all going to meet them there. We would all dress very fancy for this, after all it isn't every day that sister gets engaged. We had arrived at the restaurant ten minutes before, what my mother calls the cute couple, arrived. When they had arrived though, we were seated right away, by a very hot hostess._

_Nick had seemed a bit uneasy throughout the whole dinner, and what was even worse, was that Kaylee had started to notice. It was halfway during the dinner that a very pregnant Larissa and Kaylee had gone to the bathroom. Larissa had later told me that while in the bathroom Kaylee had confessed that she thought that Nick was going to break up with her after dinner._

_It was when they both had returned and finished their dinners, after Larissa had calmed her down. Nick had called over our waiter, but when Kaylee had tried to order her desert, the waiter had walked away smiling._

_The waiter then returned with her favorite cake, that was made at the Keg Mansion in his hand and placed it in front of her. She bowed her head to look at how beautifully it was decorated and saw what was written in icing. Nick had gotten them to write "Will You Marry Me?" followed by his initials in icing._

_It was then that Kaylee had turned to face Nick and saw that he was on bended knee beside her and in one hand was the ring that he had showed dad, Derek and I._

_"Yes", she parctically screamed. Nick then stood, pulling her up with him and kissed her placing the ring on her finger. The restaurant applauded them._

**End Flashback**

Now it's almost a year later, and here we are watching the two of them get married. now If you don't mind, I would like to hear the "I do's" now, instead of having to watch the wedding tape that is being recorded by the church, but that is the story of how second older sister married her closest celebrity friend, our neighbour and a rockstar.

Okay, I guess you won't be leaving me alone, until I tell you how, much of a struggle it was to plan this wedding. What with a Bridal party of 14 people, a guest list of 106, and a year to plan this whole wedding, you'd think it would be enough, but no apparently they need way more then just that, to give these two the wedding they both have always dreamed of.

Well I would probably have to tell you the night that Kaylee and Nick had gotten their families together at our house, to help them cover the guest list and bridal party.

**Flashback:**

_"Mom, seriously, 8 people is not enough people for a Bridal party, I mean seriously Nick wants all his brothers up there, and I would like my best friends, sisters and brothers there too. Nick has decided that for his groomsmen he wants Joe, Frankie, Dustin and Cody and he's asked Kevin to be his best man. I have decided Emily, Taylor, Teri and Larissa will be my brides maids and Alex will be my maid of Honor. Nick and I have decided that Derek will be our ring boy, our only problem is that we can't decided on who should be our flower girl", Kaylee had once again snapped at our mother for what seemed as the eleventh time that evening._

_"What about Charlize, after all she is your niece and goddaughter", mom once again suggested desperately trying to get her first grandchild in the wedding. _

_"Mom, she will only be a year old at the time of the wedding, and I highly doubt Craig will want to hold his daughter as he throws petals down the aisle, and continue standing in the cue throughout the ceremony", once again Kaylee shot down that idea. Kaylee had started to look at Nick, who was getting wary of the fighting between mother and daughter, just like the rest of the males. _

_"What about Josie's daughter Sirna, she is after all your other goddaughter as well", dad had suggested trying to get the quarrying to stop. Kaylee then looked to dad, and then back to Nick, and he nodded._

_"Alright, fine will have Sirna as the flower girl. Now our only problem is to cover the guest list of everybody that is coming", Kaylee said writing down Sirna under the Bridal party list._

_"Also, shouldn't Larissa be your matron of honor, seeing as she is your sister", mom once again trying to get Larissa to not be a bride's maid. _

_"Were Thia Angela or Nouna your maid of honor, I don't think so, so why should Larissa be my maid of honor, no offense Larissa, but I would like to have my best friend as my maid of honor instead", Kaylee had once again snapped causing Paul and dad to snap out of their daze._

_"Obviously we'll want both of our families there, right Kaylee", Nick said trying to move the focus onto the guest list, but then he noticed the look on our families faces. You see there are a couple of people our family absolutely hates. They had moved here the summer before Kaylee had started high school, and they have been a pain in our sides since they came._

_"There are only five people I don't want coming to our wedding, Nicky and once you meet them at my family reunion next week, neither will you", Kaylee said and Larissa, Derek, mom, dad and I all knew that she was talking about our dad's aunt Helga and uncle Ova, their daughter-in-law Chantel and her kids Natasha and Erika._

_Well it was 3 hours later, that we had finally got everyone down on a guest list that was acceptable with the bride and groom, and the parents. You see while writing out the guest list to this wedding, mom's parents had called, and when she told them what we were doing, it wasn't to long before that they wanted to have the whole family from Greece come to Canada and see Kaylee get married. That was when I had seen Kaylee get up from the table and walk over to our mother and grab the phone from her. _

_"Hi Yiayia, it's me Kaylee, yes I'm fine, yes they're all fine as well. We're just planning the wedding that's all. No we're not inviting everyone from Greece, I don't even know them Yiayia, well it's not my fault I've never gone to Greece, well I would have joined you if you didn't go for six months, no Yiayia no one from Greece is coming, I'll invite Theo Paul and Thia Hannah, but that's it because I know them, no Yiayia, you are not cooking for this wedding it's over one hundred people you are not over doing youself, I'm getting the Greek Vine, to do it. Nick and I have already discussed it Yiayia. NO! Yiayia, seriously I am not going to argue with you about this, Oh Hi Papou, I'm fine, yes Nick is fine too, no she is not cooking or baking. Not even the cake, I am not having her over do herself at all during this, I just want you both to show up and have a nice time. No we not having all greek music, one or two songs, but that is it. We are not having the ceremony in greek Nick, his family, my dad's family and our friends won't be able to understand, for a matter of fact neither will I. Papou, I would rather not have my wedding be like the wedding in My Big Fat Greek Wedding_, _yes Papou that was a funny movie, but wither way there is no way that my wedding will be like that. Okay I love you. Bye, One again NO", that had been the final straw for Kaylee and with the word no, she hung up the phone and came back and sat down at the table._

_"Kaylee you shouldn't have yelled at Yiayia and Papou, you know how they gets about our weddings, they'll probably do the same thing for Dustin and maybe Derek too", Larissa said rubbing Kaylee's arm._

_"I know, Issa, it's just we don't even know these people and she expects us to just give them an invitation. I'm sorry, but do you remember when Thia Angela went to Greece and visited mom, Nouna and her cousin Angela and they thought your name was Chrissy, mine was Kelly, Dustin's was Justin, and they didn't even know Derek even though he was born a whole year before she went", Kaylee said looking at Larissa._

_"Yeah, I know. Alright let's get this finished", Larissa said giving Kaylee a high-five. And finally 4 hours and three arguments later we finally finished the guest list.  
_

**End Flashback**

Alright that's is it, no more I've given you the story, of how my sister married, and typically if I have to watch the wedding video just to hear my sister say "I do", I will have to blame you.

So goodbye and goodnight.


End file.
